


The Lawyer Who Got Captured

by lattedi



Series: Logan angst times [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, And Remus is a superhero/vigilante known as "The Shadow", Angst, Because the gang does that, Electrocution, Gore, Graphic depictions of violence - Freeform, Logan is a lawyer, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, OH THATS RIGHT THIS IS A TW OOPSIE, Original Character(s), PLEASE READ THE TWS ON THIS, Patton Riley, Remus Parker, SO, Suicidal Thoughts, Virgil Kane, also, and Janus Degray, and Thomas is just Thomas Sanders, and abuse as in beating with a crowbar, and also, and get kinda stressed out, and i think that's it, and probably more that i forgot smh, and they all actually have different last names, because Roman and Remus are still brothers, beware of that, but i'm working as hard as i can, but please let me know if it's not, but we all know the last name is Parker, cutting with knives, cuz it's a cool name, don't come at me for my choices of last names, i forgot to write roman's alternate name, i just thought they were cool, i promise i'm working on all the requests i can, i think i'll call the city maybury, i'm pretty busy with school right now, keeping someone awake for 3 fuckin weeks, oh and one more tw, oh yeah, okay, so it's Logan Pierce, superhero au, this is a request for someone's birthday, torture scenes, with ice cold water, yknow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26190223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattedi/pseuds/lattedi
Summary: Logan Pierce, a lawyer in the city of Maybury, is kidnapped by a gang. His friends Patton, Roman, Virgil, and Janus are worried about his disappearance, but no one is more worried than his boyfriend Remus Parker, who just happens to be the superhero known as "The Shadow". Will Remus be able to find Logan in time to save him, or will he be too late?Massive trigger warnings if you didn't read the tags:-Major Character Death-Graphic Depictions of Violence-Gore-Torture Scenes-Suicidal Thoughts-Abuse (beating with a crowbar, cutting with knives, electrocution, throwing in ice-cold water to keep someone awake and stuff, etc)I'm actually doing this for a request from someone who read both of my Logan angst stories. To the other person who requested, I'm gonna try to write it asap, I'm pretty busy with school and such.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Patton Sanders & Logan Sanders & Roman Sanders & Virgil Sanders & Remus Sanders & Janus Sanders
Series: Logan angst times [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881577
Comments: 11
Kudos: 44





	The Lawyer Who Got Captured

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngstyEmoGal](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=AngstyEmoGal).



> Okay, I know, it's annoying, but just in case you didn't read the tags or the summary, the trigger warnings are as follows:
> 
> -major character death  
> -graphic depictions of violence  
> -gore  
> -torture scenes  
> -suicidal thoughts  
> -abuse (beating with a crowbar, cutting with knives, electrocution, and throwing someone into ice-cold water to keep them from falling asleep, etc)
> 
> To the person who requested this beautiful plotline: Thank you for requesting it, it was such a pleasure to write, and I'm sorry it wouldn't let me gift it to you, but... yeah. Happy birthday :)
> 
> Also, there are time skips all over the place, so sorry about that xD. And the wack formatting has been fixed, so sorry about that too

Logan left the courtroom and danced in triumph. He had won, he had won! He grabbed his suitcase and ran down the stairs, practically breaking the door as he ran through it. He had done Maybury a great service once again, and the gang member would be put into prison, he had _won!_ He grinned in triumph.

He knew he needed to find the rest of the gang and prove them guilty, but even one less member is safer for the city, he supposed. He ran down the sidewalks to his boyfriend Remus's home, ready to tell him all about his day and his success. 

It took about five minutes to get to Remus's house, and when Logan got there, he opened the door and said, "Hello, Remus!"

He heard a voice coming from the kitchen. "Hello, love, how was your day?" 

Logan entered the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Remus from behind. "I won, I won, I _won!_ I won the case! The gang member is in jail, and the city is just a bit safer!" 

Remus turned around and kissed his cheek. "That's amazing, Lo. Tell me all about it." 

Logan gave him a warm smile. "So the courtroom was nearly empty when I got there..."

\---------

4 WEEKS LATER

\---------

Logan was with his friends Patton, Virgil, Janus, and Roman when he heard the news. 

He looked up at the tiny television in the corner to refrain himself from getting a drink, as he was the designated driver, and he tuned out the rest of the world as he listened to Thomas Sanders, one of his favorite news reporters. All of the other news reporters lacked emotion, but he showed how he felt on screen.

"We just got the news that there was a riot at the local jail, and in the chaos gang member Samuel Westbridge was killed..." 

Logan tuned out Thomas's voice as his world began to spin. The gang member he had eliminated for the city to be safer, the man he had put in jail, was now dead. The other gang members would surely be on their way, making the city even more dangerous than before.

He excused himself to the restroom and tried not to panic, but that was before a piece of cloth was stuffed into his mouth from behind, and something heavy was hit against his head. His entire world faded to black.

\---------

Logan blinked once, twice, three times. His wrists and ankles were tied to a steel chair, and that chair was nailed to the wall so he couldn't move it. His mouth was gagged, and he tried to spit out the disgusting cloth unsuccessfully.

He looked up and saw a man with a scarred face, black eyes that showed no mercy. Logan recoiled slightly.

The man got up close to his face, so close he could smell his breath. It smelled of rotting flesh and sulfur. "You are the one responsible for putting my son in jail?" the man said coolly. Logan nodded reluctantly.

"As the leader of this gang, I would order you dead." The man looked at him with malice so strong, Logan could feel it. "But... I would rather torture you to make you feel as much pain as I can before you die, to make you wish that you were dead. You are responsible for the death of my son, and you will suffer." 

Logan tried to scream, but nothing came out. His throat hurt, and he was hungry. 

The man, who apparently was the gang's boss and Samuel Westbridge's father, left the small, dark room, and three masked people walked through the door and stood in his place. One held a crowbar, and the two others held knives.

Logan tried to scream again, but his throat hurt too badly, and even if he had managed to make a sound, the gag would have muffled it.

The person with the crowbar raised it over their head, and Logan flinched. It came down on his arm, and he let out a choked sob. It kept coming down, and he felt multiple bones snap.

After a long time, the person with a crowbar stepped back. Logan sighed in relief.

It was short-lived. The people with knives got closer to him, and he let out a patchy, dry scream. The knives cut into his skin, and he could feel the blood running down his arms. Tears flooded down his cheeks as he sobbed silently, unable to make sound because he was so deprived of water, because his throat was so painfully dry.

Finally, they stopped and left. Another person came in holding a remote with a red button and two buttons with up and down arrows. He finally realized what kind of chair he was sitting on.

He managed to finally let out some kind of mangled scream as the person pressed the button. He could tell that this was the lowest voltage, but it hurt just the same. He continued to let out sounds of pain until the person pressed the up arrow and murmured, "Stop making noise, or I'll keep it up here."

After what felt like hours, the person pressed the red button again, and it stopped. They left the room as well, and no one else entered this time.

Logan could still feel tears running down his face. He wondered where The Shadow was.

Oh, The Shadow, the amazing Shadow, his idol, the person who saved the city time and time again. He hoped he would come soon.

He hoped he would get to see Remus again, his beautiful boyfriend, the person who lit up his life. He hoped he could see Janus and Virgil and Patton and Roman again, see their smiling faces as he talked about a case that he had won.

He hoped he could see Thomas talking on the news again, his passion spilling into his job.

He was drifting off to sleep, and he didn't hear the footsteps, and he didn't see a door opening below his feet, and he didn't feel the chair sinking, but he definitely felt the ice-cold water surrounding him, and he jolted awake.

Once they knew he was fully awake, the person who had supposedly pressed some kind of button brought him back up. "Trying to sleep, were you? That's not good, now is it?" He realized it was the person who was holding the crowbar before, and they were still holding it.

He sobbed when it hit his skin, and he felt another crack.

\---------

2 DAYS LATER

Virgil Kane was one of Logan's closest friends, and he was getting worried. He hadn't seen the man in two days. He decided to call Patton to see if he had seen him.

The garbled response sounded just as anxious as he felt. "No, I haven't. I'm getting pretty nervous, kiddo." 

He got the same responses from Roman and Janus.

He dialed Remus's number, his hands shaking. "Hello?" a trembling voice answered.

"Hi, Ree. Have you heard from Logan?" 

"No," came the response. The man on the other line let out a choked sob. "He's my boyfriend, I'm so worried about him. I should help. I need to do something." 

Virgil's heart broke. "Ree, it's okay, he's gonna be fine-"

"But what if he's not?!" His voice cracked. "What if he's out there, getting hurt, and I'm doing nothing but sitting here worried in my house?" 

"I know, I know," Virgil said, attempting to be comforting, even though he wasn't good at it. 

"I have to go," Remus said into the phone. "Thank you for calling me, Virge."

"You're welco-" 

The line went dead before he could finish.

\---------

Remus stalked over to his closet angrily. "You should be out there helping him, not sulking in your bed!" He pressed a hidden button, and a room opened up in the back of the small room. He walked through it and grabbed his suit. 

He said to no one in particular, "The Shadow's back, baby." 

The city was counting on him, and so was Logan.

\---------

1 WEEK, 5 DAYS LATER

"DO YOU KNOW WHO LOGAN PIERCE IS?" Remus yelled at the person in handcuffs. The woman recoiled slightly.

"O-only heard about him on the news..." the woman whispered. 

"ARE YOU SURE YOU HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH IT?" 

"No, I had n-n-nothing to do with his disappearance! I swear!"

"DO YOU KNOW ANYONE WHO MIGHT HAVE?" 

"No, I have no idea! I h-hope he's alright!" 

Remus turned away from the victim with a "Thank you" and walked away.

Roman ran up to him and said, "You're being kind of mean, Shadow." 

Remus sighed. "I know, but that's one of the only ways to get information with criminals." 

"You should apologize to some of them, Ree." 

"No, I can't go back now, Ro. I just need to find him. It's been two weeks. I love him, I have to help him."

\---------

Logan was hungry. So, so, hungry. His stomach growled louder with each day that passed. His throat was painfully dry. He wasn't given enough food and water. He knew he was getting thinner, but he didn't care. The gang's boss had gotten his wish. He wished he were dead with every passing day, that maybe if he screamed when they were electrocuting him, they would make it go to the highest voltage and that would kill him.

He didn't do so for his friends, his city, and Remus. He stayed for them.

He was falling asleep again, but that was fine. He yearned to feel the icy water, but he missed closing his eyes and drifting off into dreams while he cuddled with his boyfriend.

As he splashed into the freezing liquid once again, he prayed that someone would come to rescue him.

\---------

1 WEEK LATER

"Actually, I think I do know someone who would know about his disappearance."

Remus had been waiting for that sentence for three weeks, and now it was finally coming out of someone's mouth.

He walked closer to the person. "I need a name, give me a name," he practically begged.

Eden Zimmerman looked at him and raised their eyebrow. "I suppose I could give you a bit of information."

"Please do."

They took a breath and said, "There was a man named Samuel Westbridge, and he was part of a gang. Logan put him in jail, and then he died in the riot. Samuel was actually the son of the gang's boss, Desmond Westbridge. My ex-girlfriend works with him. They probably have him there."

"But where is there?" Remus was pleading for them to tell him whatever they knew.

"'There' is McAllison's Yoga, an abandoned yoga place. It's a room in the back."

"Thank you, thank you so much."

\---------

Logan knew that today was the day he was going to die.

They had been telling him for the past 3 days. He just wished he could tell Remus goodbye, tell his friends goodbye, his mother, his father, the city of Maybury goodbye.

He looked at the bomb blinking just outside the room. He had 36 minutes and 12 seconds until he perished in an explosion. Where was The Shadow? He still had false hope that he would come, he was praying that he found him in time.

But after 35 minutes and 57 seconds of that time had passed, he knew it was hopeless.

His last thought was, "I'm sorry I couldn't say goodbye, Remus. I love you."

\---------

Remus drove as fast as he could to McAllison's Yoga, and once he got there, he parked on the street and got out of the car.

He stood there, looking at the place for a moment, thinking that it was exactly the place someone else would be held captive.

And it was a moment too long. He watched the building explode in front of him.

He let out a scream, a long, pained, bloodcurdling scream, and ran into the explosion. He burst through the door of the building, and he saw him.

He saw his Logan, his beautiful Logan, his Logan that he hadn't gotten to fast enough, his dead Logan.

He screamed again and ran into the room, untied Logan quickly, and ran out of the building as fast as he could.

He set his boyfriend down on the grass and cradled his head. His tears fell onto Logan's face, Logan's beautiful face, his face that had been damaged by these horrid people.

He tore his mask off. He didn't care that he was revealing his identity, he didn't care. He pressed his lips to Logan's, praying that he would kiss back by some miracle.

Unfortunately, the world is not so kind, and Logan's lips stayed cold.

And Remus would never be able to tell him that his idol, the person that he looked up to every day, the person that let him down in the end, was his very own boyfriend.

\---------

1 MONTH LATER

Patton, Virgil, Janus, and Roman all stood with Remus, sobbing, but no one was more heartbroken than Remus. He had given up being The Shadow, because what was the point if he couldn't even save his own boyfriend?

He felt a hand on his right shoulder and turned around to see Logan's favorite news reporter, Thomas Sanders. His eyes were soft, and he looked absolutely heartbroken. Remus could see why Logan had liked him. He let his feelings influence his job, he was empathetic, unlike the other reporters.

Tears were swimming in the eyes of the man who had never known Logan, but Remus understood. Thomas felt the pain, even if he hadn't known him.

"I'm sorry for your loss. He loved you a lot, he truly did," Thomas said quietly. He gave Remus a hug and passed in front of him.

Remus squeezed his brother's hand, and he squeezed back. It was time for his speech.

He walked up to the front of the crowd and stood there. He took a breath.

"Logan Pierce was the best lawyer in the entire city of Maybury, and he was the sweetest man anyone could have ever known. He was a great friend and an amazing boyfriend, so kind and funny and loving and..." Remus struggled not to break down crying.

"We will all miss him, but no one will miss him more than me. No one will regret it more than me. Because it was my fault. I was late to start looking for him, and it took me a little less than three weeks to get the information I needed to find him. That's why I gave up being The Shadow. Because if I can't save my own boyfriend, what is the point of saving a whole city?" A tear ran down his cheek.

"But I won't make this into my own sob story. I miss you, Lo. We all miss you. I love you more than you could ever know, and I'm sorry I couldn't get there on time."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, and you are free to leave feedback in the comments! Thanks for reading!


End file.
